Stage Fright
by thecloseryoulook
Summary: Jack's just a kid from Brooklyn. What's he doing doing in Vegas? A Lover's Death (Jack/Daniel) oneshot to fulfill a Tumblr prompt.


"Stage Fright" - A NYSM fanfiction to fulfill the prompts "Oh god! Some Lover's Death fluff would make my day~" and "Can you do a prompt where Daniel is quite protect of Jack because he's the youngest and wants to show him the "magician ropes", etc.? :) It would make my day if you did xx" I hope your days are made lovies ^_^

* * *

Jack paced back and forth nervously across the floor of the green room. It was the first rehearsal of their Vegas performance, and though it was not for another hour, they all awaited their call with anticipation. Merritt lounged in one of the olive armchairs, his eyes closed. Henley was draped across a sofa, muttering vocal warmups under her breath.  
"To sit in solemn silence on a dull, dark dock in a pestilential prison with a life-long lock, awaiting the sensation of a short, sharp shock from a cheap and chippy chopper on a big black block!"  
Daniel sat on the edge of another chair, drumming his fingers against his knees and watching Jack's pacing. He looked over to Henley as she finished what seemed like the millionth repetition of her rhyme.  
"That's really frighteningly morbid, you know," he informed her. "And you've been muttering it for the last twenty minutes. Don't you know any others?"  
Henley pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Of course, but I doubt you'll like it."  
Missing a warning glance from Merritt, Daniel sunk back into the chair. "Anything's better than this."  
Henley began belting scales, and Daniel reconsidered rapidly.  
Jack hardly noticed their bickering. He was thoroughly absorbed in his own anxieties. What was he, a simple street magician, doing in Vegas? Despite knowing his role by heart, he was convinced that he would mess something up. From the moment he entered the venue, Jack had been assaulted by stylist after stylist, along with a few costumers and techies. He'd been following the strategy of staying as close to Daniel as possible for fear of getting lost.  
Daniel looked over at Jack again. The poor boy was still pale despite the sheer volume of makeup layered onto his face. He got an idea.  
Jumping up, he grabbed Jack's hand. "Let me show you around, Jack. I think we could both use a walk."  
Jack nodded, thankful for something to do. Daniel pulled him out of the green room and into the hall. Crew members dressed in black from head to toe rushed through the halls as the pair wandered through the theatre. Daniel happily chatted away about everything they passed. Throughout the impromptu tour, Jack remained silent, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Just as they were about to return to the green room, Daniel pulled Jack into an empty dressing room.  
Daniel put his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Alright, Jack. Tell me what's wrong."  
Jack swallowed hard and sat down on a nearby sofa with Daniel following. "I just… What am I doing here, Daniel? I'm just a kid from Brooklyn. I taught myself tricks so I'd have something to do on the streets, maybe get myself a little money. Now I'm in Vegas?" He shook his head. "I don't know what I'm doing. I can't…" Jack's voice broke and he curled up on the sofa, bringing his knees up to his chest. Immediately, Daniel was there, wrapping an arm around Jack's back and smoothing his hair.  
After a few minutes, Jack's breathing evened out, but Daniel kept him in his arms. "Sorry," Jack mumbled.  
"Don't be," Daniel replied.  
Jack put down his knees and Daniel gently pulled him down until Jack's head was resting on Daniel's lap. Resting one hand on his stomach, Daniel continued playing with the younger man's hair. Jack smiled back up at him, and they remained like that until Henley stuck her head in several minutes later.  
"Finally, there you are - we're going on in five." She blinked in surprise as she noticed their sitting arrangements. "Ah, I'll let you guys make your way to the stage, though." Henley left quickly, closing the door behind her.  
Jack sat bolt upright. "Oh my God, Daniel," he nearly shouted. Panic returned to his eyes as the color drained from his face. He turned around to face Daniel. "I'm sorry, I can't do this, I just can't. I - I have to go!" He leapt off the sofa and began to move for the door, but was stopped short by Daniel's clasp on his wrist.  
Daniel stood slowly as Jack's frantic eyes tracked his every move. Before he could say a word, Daniel pulled him in and kissed him deeply. Jack froze, every muscle in his body tensing. But he soon uncoiled, returning Daniel's kiss with urgent enthusiasm. He pushed Daniel back onto the sofa, fumbling with his buttons but never breaking the kiss. It was Daniel who pulled away first, an amused smile on his face.  
"Five minutes until call, Jack, remember?"  
Jack was undeterred. "I can make that work."  
Daniel laughed. Jack's nerves seemed to have vanished; the kiss had worked better than he'd hoped. Of course, Daniel had plenty of selfish reasons for kissing Jack as well. "Don't you think after rehearsal might be a bit easier?"  
Jack sighed. "Promise?" he asked, pushing himself off of Jack's lap.  
Daniel winked. "Magician's honor."

Merritt looked at Henley, arms folded. "You're sure you told them when call was?" he asked, impatient.  
"For the hundredth time," Henley began, before being interrupted by the entrance of Jack and Daniel.  
Daniel cleared his throat. "Hey, uh, sorry we're late - we, ah…"  
"Got lost," Jack supplied helpfully.  
Merritt nodded. "Sure," he replied sarcastically.  
Henley eyed Daniel's half-unbuttoned shirt and raised an eyebrow. Daniel flushed and quickly hurried to do up the buttons.  
Henley sighed. "At least the kid's over his stage fright."


End file.
